


Tragedia

by coolkidbaf



Category: Percabeth - Fandom, Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan, The Heroes of Olympus - Rick Riordan
Genre: Angst, Dark!Percy, Other, dużo cierpienia
Language: Polski
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-05-21
Updated: 2016-05-21
Packaged: 2018-06-09 21:22:42
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,049
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6923851
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/coolkidbaf/pseuds/coolkidbaf
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>zainspirowana headcanonem (http://rickriordan.pl/2016/05/tragedia/comment-page-1/#comment-113937 ) wizja zmienionego przez Percy'ego obozu po śmierci najbliższej mu osoby.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tragedia

   Percy Jackson był wzorem do naśladowania.  
    Mimo, że obozowicze znali go również jako zwykłego chłopaka, który wyzywa potwory od brzydali i uwielbia niebieskie jedzenie, nie potrafili nie podziwiać Perseusza Jacksona.  
    Oczywiście, wszyscy zazdrościli mu potężnych mocy, ale koniec końców... to były tylko dary – każdy miał jakiś i nie mieli absolutnie żadnego wpływu na to, co otrzyma się w spadku po swoim boskim rodzicu.  
    Byli też tacy, których ekscytował wpływ Percy'ego na cały świat – zarówno ten śmiertelników, jak i ten boski. Niejeden półbóg marzył o takich przygodach, o zostaniu bohaterem choć raz, choć na chwilę, o chwale czy uznaniu ze strony nieśmiertelnego rodzica.  
    Na pewno nie było zaś w Obozie herosa, który nie zazdrościłby Percy'emu wytrwałości.  
    W świecie, w którym żyli, tak łatwo było popaść w obłęd, popełnić złą decyzję, zachłysnąć się magią. Tyle pułapek kryło się na młodych półbogów każdego dnia i czasem to było po prostu zbyt dużo do udźwignięcia.  
    Każdy znał chociaż jedną osobę opętaną wizją władzy, mocy lub zemsty. Luke Castellan, Ethan Nakamura, Silena Beauregard, Chris Rodriguez. Wszyscy opanowani przez nieśmiertelne moce, stracili zdolność samodzielnego myślenia. Bolesne było oglądanie przyjaciół popadających w szaleństwo lub oddających się złu– ale jeszcze gorsza była świadomość, że to mogło spotkać każdego z nich.  
    Ale nie Percy'ego. Percy był niezniszczalny. Percy walczył z większością mitologicznych potworów i bóstw. Percy zawsze ratował dzień, zachowując przy tym zdrowe zmysły. Percy przetrwał na Morzu Potworów, w rzymskim obozie, w samym Tartarze...  
    Cholera, Percy Jackson mógł zostać bogiem, potężną, nieśmiertelną istotą, zdolną niszczyć miasta i burzyć państwa z zaledwie minimalnym wysiłkiem, istotą, która mogłaby naginać rzeczywistość do swojego widzimisię. Ale on odmówił, oparł się pokusie i został sobą, śmiertelnym, wspaniałym, zwyczajnym chłopakiem. Bohaterem.  
    Wszyscy zazdrościli mu siły psychicznej, to fakt.  
    Dopóki nie pękł.

 

    Nie dało się tego powstrzymać.  
    Byli w środku bitwy, każdy zajęty walką z innym przeciwnikiem. Szło im dobrze – mieli wsparcie w postaci większości Rzymian, najpotężniejsi herosi atakowali wroga z niesamowitą siłą i zawzięciem. Wiedzieli, o co toczy się ta gra, a nikt nie miał zamiaru pozwolić na zniszczenie Obozu.  
    Nie spodziewali się zaklęcia. Nie byli przyzwyczajeni do magii tak subtelnej, działającej z odległości i niewidocznej. Większość nawet nie wiedziała, że taka forma walki jest w ogóle możliwa.  
    Ale była jak najbardziej możliwa i boleśnie realna. A najlepszym dowodem na to było ciało Annabeth Chase osuwające się w ramiona narzeczonego, z rozkazem wciąż na martwych już ustach i sztyletem wypadającym ze zwiotczałej dłoni na piasek jak w zwolnionym tempie.  
    Percy trzymał ją kurczowo, jakby tonął, palce wbijały się w ramiona, a jedynym odgłosem, jaki był w stanie z siebie wydać, było imię ukochanej. Jego dłonie nerwowo sunęły po jej ciele, potrząsając nią, szczypiąc i uderzając, w oczekiwaniu na reakcję, która miała nigdy nie nadejść.  
    Na jego twarzy malowało się niedowierzanie, wzrok chaotycznie biegał na różne strony. Fale zrobiły się nagle jakby gwałtowniejsze, ziemia zaczęła lekko wibrować. Percy położył twarz pomiędzy szyją a ramieniem osoby, którą kochał przez tyle lat bardziej niż cokolwiek na świecie, prawdopodobnie wciąż szepcąc jej imię – a może składając ostatni pocałunek?  
    Nikt nie był w stanie określić, jak długo to trwało. W pewnym momencie jednak z odrętwienia wyrwał go krzyk Piper, ugodzonej w bok włócznią. Ten jęk bólu i zaskoczenia sprawił, że Percy znów stanął na nogi, z mroczną determinacją w sercu i twarzą ukochanej pod powiekami.  
    Teraz nie było już wątpliwości – ziemia wyraźnie się trzęsła, fale robiły się coraz wyższe i wyższe. Percy Jackson stał na piasku obok ciała Annabeth Chase, ciała, które sprawiło, że coś w nim zostało pokruszone na zawsze, okrutnie zdeptane i nieodwracalnie zniszczone. Ciała, które zmieniło losy Obozu Herosów.  
    Szum fal mieszał się z rykiem jego krwi, wyraźnie słyszalnym w odległości kilkudziesięciu metrów. Podłoże trzęsło się w rytm jego galopującego serca coraz mocniej i mocniej, aż herosi spadali z koni, potwory upadały na piasek, a cała uwaga skupiła się na synu Posejdona, gotowym zatrząść światem w ogromie swojego żalu.  
    Chociaż bardziej niż ból widać w nim było moc. I wściekłość, wyraźnie emanującą z jego postawy, tak silną, że prawie wszyscy odsunęli się od niego w przerażeniu. Ciemność połyskująca w jego zielonych oczach sprawiła, że nie wyglądał już jak ich kochany bohater – to były oczy człowieka, który chce zobaczyć świat w płomieniach.  
    Ryk, który z siebie wydał, łamał grunt pod ich stopami równie mocno, co serca jego przyjaciół. Kilkudziesięciometrowa fala porywająca nieprzyjaciół i ciskająca herosów głębiej na ląd była niczym, w porównaniu z falą szoku wywołaną u półbogów przez ten napad.  
    Przez kilka minut cały świat słuchał tylko Percy'ego Jacksona i jego krzyku, naginając się do jego woli. Ryk był silniejszy niż odgłos potężnych fal, silniejszy nawet niż góry szybko wyrastające spod ziemi – chociaż równie dobrze ten ryk mógłby być morzem i górami, tak jak Percy był mocą i ciemnością.  
    Spłoszone zwierzęta, w tym ludzie, satyry i inne magiczne stworzenia uciekały w popłochu, choć nie do końca miały gdzie – Percy Jackson był centrum wszystkiego, nie było miejsca na Long Island, gdzie jego potęga byłaby nieodczuwalna. Chaos bitwy przerodził się w chaos ucieczki przed nieuniknioną, wszechobecną, koszmarną żałobą najpotężniejszego z herosów.  
    A potem wszystko ucichło. Z górami oddzielającymi teraz Obóz od przeklętej plaży i całej reszty świata, z hukiem fal wciąż odczuwalnym w bębenkach uszu półbogów, cisza wydawała się zwyczajnie nie na miejscu, nienaturalna i niemożliwa. Z mieszaniną ulgi, strachu i dezorientacji powitali wielką ulewę, hektolitry wody przebijające się bez trudu przez barierę obozu i zmywające obezwładniające przerażenie z ich ciał jak podszyty magią prysznic.  
    Jakim cudem to się działo? Co to wszystko oznaczało dla Obozu? Podobne pytania obijały się niewyraźnie o podświadomość każdego z herosów, jednak na razie cała uwaga wciąż była skupiona na Percy'm. Chłopak, wyczerpany, upadł na kolana obok ciała Annabeth. (Jak się tam znalazło? Czy cały czas tam było?) Zaniepokojeni przyjaciele ostrożnie doń podeszli, ze strachem i niepewnością w oczach, ale on ich nie widział. Jego wzrok utkwiony był w zboczu najbliższej góry, gdy cicho, lecz z mocą wypowiedział wypranym z emocji głosem te kilka słów.  
    - Żaden z moich przyjaciół już nigdy nie ucierpi. Nigdy.  
    Następnie jego oczy uciekły w głąb czaszki, a on osunął się bezwładnie na twarz, dłoń zaplątana w blond włosach Annabeth.  
    Kilkoro herosów ruszyło w jego stronę, ale mało kto to zauważył, wszyscy skupieni na jego słowach, które, naelektryzowane, zawisły w powietrzu jeszcze na długi czas. Bo nie brzmiało to jak obietnica półboga, nie. Nieodwołalna zapowiedź brzmiała jak przepowiednia.


End file.
